<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanvid] С небес на землю by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739777">[Fanvid] С небес на землю</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021'>WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>визуал R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Filth (2013), Shame (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drugs, Fanvids, M/M, Missing Scene, Suicide, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Брендон Салливан решает как можно дальше уехать от Нью-Йорка, связанных с ним страхов и соблазнов. Но в Эдинбурге он встречает не менее жадного до удовольствий Брюса Робертсона. Удастся ли им справиться со своими демонами вдвоем?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Robertson/Brandon Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>визуал R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanvid] С небес на землю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="video">
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Альтернативная ссылка:<br/><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EbGTmK3Lc-L0s4R9Y7Xjzv6wyoP255aD/view?usp=sharing">гугл-диск</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>